


2019.07.07

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	2019.07.07

眉毛最近也不知是吃错了什么药，开始各种试探智商下限。梅姨要辞职，他家就要重新选举，接着这个选举就向着奇怪的方向发展过去了，候选人突然有一天如同打开了什么奇怪的开关一样，开始争相坦白自己曾经吸毒？？？那个新闻我到现在看着都觉得迷幻，其程度仅次于乌姐家的自杀式大选。不过说实话，就这帮候选人，我怎么觉得就算谁选上了，也和乌姐那种集体自爆没啥区别了。

嘉龙的事情也是。眉毛历来喜欢插手别人家的家务事，这个习惯后来也一脉相承到了阿尔身上。但是比起阿尔，眉毛又在这种手段上阴险毒辣得多，当他离开一个地方的时候，总是会埋下去一点祸根，然后做出好人的姿态飘然离去，再把暗线揪出来搅个翻天覆地。眉毛一直自诩带领嘉龙成长，对嘉龙有养育之恩，然而实际上嘉龙真正开始发展的时候已经是70代了，发展的契机也是作为老王对外开放的门户，一下子就翻身升级了。其实这也就跟老王搞了个试点一样，一看诶，还不错，WTO之后嘉龙的支柱就开始往回走了，去到王沪啊，王羊王鹏什么的这边，嘉龙的发展也就缓下来了。其实也就是说，嘉龙的发展其实眉毛真没做啥贡献，当然文化方面像是学校啊什么的我这里并没有算，单论经济。尽管如此，眉毛还是深怀着诡异的老母鸡精神，对嘉龙死活不肯放手，多少还是因为对老王存着那么点心思，以及对落日余晖的留恋了。在这种心态的作用下，眉毛没事儿就喜欢掺合老王对嘉龙的教育问题。这就给了嘉龙家一部分人一个错觉，就是认为眉毛会给他们撑腰，然而眉毛精明得要命（虽然最近发生的事情让我很怀疑这一点），吃力不讨好的事物他不会瞎管的。说实话老王对嘉龙真的很纵容了，但是嘉龙还傻呵呵地被当枪使，还觉得自己挺进步，真的是，对老王挺忘恩负义，对布尔乔亚们颇有些倒是吮痈舐痣的意思。

眉毛这次真的挺过分的了，当然这里面也有阿尔掺合的部分，但是枪打出头鸟，更何况你眉毛在这事儿上还有案底，这个紧要关头还瞎跳反。眉毛家的外交一向是长袖善舞，相当的圆滑，这回竟然直愣愣地站起来当靶子，也不知道是怎么想的。

这天把一郎家的船给留下了，扣个帽子说是因为一郎要拿去给叙利亚，声称是应直布罗陀官方的要求。这事儿其实傻子都知道究竟是怎么回事，但是亲分抓住这个时机，决定出来跳一跳。为啥亲分这时候要跳呢，要是大家还在读中学应该知道这个海峡的归属权很尴尬，当然像我这种脱离文科很多年的人早就抛到脑后去了。从18世纪初眉毛就骑着军舰霸占了直布罗陀，而后亲分为此与眉毛展开了长达三百年的撕逼大战，至今也没用定下来究竟归谁。当地居民倒是很希望归眉毛管，毕竟这个世界谁有钱谁是老大，至于究竟离谁近那又有什么关系呢？看着自家院子里被眉毛挖走一块地，亲分心在滴血，于是他抓住了这个千载难逢的机会，要给眉毛添堵。亲分声称对事情全程知悉，跟直布罗陀官方一点儿关系也没有，你眉毛明明就是应阿尔的要求扣的。这还不算完，阿尔还跳出来雪上加霜，说眉毛这次干得漂亮。这简直是拿着高音喇叭往外喊背后主使人是谁，眉毛还被骂 "海盗行径"，实在是惨。

眉毛最近的行为模式着实迷幻，如果是单纯的无脑跟阿尔也就算了，最多沦落到加麻大的地步，但是他又是反复横跳，得罪阿尔的事也没少干。好好一个政治艺术的典范，结果别人都是两头讨好，结果他两头下注的结果是两头得罪，也不知是发的哪门子风。老王家媒体称眉毛 "已经萎缩到需要站在梯子上才能往老王脸上糊泥巴" ，果真是已经气得不轻了。不知道丘吉尔或巴麦尊看到如今的大嘤帝国又会说什么呢。

想了一天，还是觉得眉毛不会干那么傻兮兮的事情。如果按照这个思路，那么眉毛扣船的目的还是要从欧洲搅屎棍这个角度来思考。这样一来的话，既然所有人都觉得是阿尔背后指使的，那么说不定这就是眉毛想要我们这么想。多一字啊还有一些欧萌国家还是比较以来一郎的油，这么一来欧萌内部就会乱成一锅粥，而且锅还是阿尔来背，同时还能让阿尔和欧萌之间互相猜忌，眉毛的主要政治目的就是制造一个分裂的欧洲嘛。嗯，从这个角度来看，眉毛手段还是很高的，毕竟阿尔不能不认这个锅，不然眉毛脱离控制的程度就会很明显，事实上阿尔也把这个名头认下来了。同时一郎又在用蘑菇来威胁欧萌，眉毛一扣就算是让一郎吃了个瘪，能让多一字他们喘口气，这样一来就缓和了一点这两年闹分家搞得很僵硬的气氛。果然这么一想感觉有道理很多，毕竟我还是不信眉毛会干吃力不讨好的傻事。


End file.
